


山河路远

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 年下 伪骨科 涉及强制、BJ注意避雷
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 13





	山河路远

江南的残春没有依依惜别的不舍，夹岸柳树如同一团团青绿色的烟，残花谢尽，随着缕缕东风入了画帘。更漏声残，从远处的石板巷上传来了悠远的唱更声，响了四声梆子。  
孟鹤堂枕下压着一柄匕首，他总是习惯一手摸在枕下，别扭地斜着身子，另一手搭在周九良的后心。他睡得并不安宁，眉头紧皱，额角沁出丝丝汗意，他放在枕下的手蓦地收紧了，轻声的惊呼在安宁的夜里显得格外清晰，孟鹤堂猛地睁开了眼睛，手下意识往身旁摸了摸。  
视野逐渐适应了黑暗，周九良的睡脸近在咫尺，孟鹤堂终于放松下了身子，他的头很痛，白日里刀剑相交的清脆响声还在脑中回荡，他轻轻披衣坐起了身，借着外头的月光，俯身给了周九良一吻。  
屋里的更漏声几不可闻，孟鹤堂靠在床边，看着窗缝中如水的一缕夜色，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他做了噩梦。  
梦里是十四岁时那场大火，火光燃尽了周家的所有厢房，流淌成河的血迹被炙热烤干，变成绛色的几抹痕迹，他浑身都在痛，血液从额头滑下，染湿了衣袖。身体很累，手上的剑几乎要脱手而出，可是他仍然在愈演愈烈的火光中穿梭着，没有目的，没有牵挂，只能感觉到火在慢慢舔舐他的生命，喉中有浓重的鲜血气味，身体也越来越沉重，就在他感觉自己即将倒下时，有个童声声嘶力竭地喊了一声哥哥。  
那是时年九岁的周九良。  
这是个纠缠了孟鹤堂近十年的噩梦，从抚养他长大的周家被仇人灭门的那一刻起，孟鹤堂就化身成了被周家一手打造磨光的一柄利剑，此生的唯一夙愿，就是保护周家唯一的血脉，有朝一日能有机会手刃仇家，报答周家的恩情。  
尘世间，孟鹤堂本是个无牵无挂的人，他不知自己家在哪里，亦不知自己爹娘姓甚名谁，他从小便被周九良的父亲捡回了家收作徒弟，从个病恹恹的猫崽子长成了灵秀结实的少年。家中独子周九良出生懂事后极其黏他，大约是前世有缘，两人兄弟相称、形影不离，孟鹤堂虽面上仍是周九良的保镖与伴读，但家中地位几乎成了半个少爷。  
如果那场大火没有燃起，孟鹤堂大约是这个世界上最幸福洒脱的人。

周家只余下了周九良这一个血脉，孟鹤堂浑身重伤，硬保着小少爷从一片火光中脱身，此后两人兄弟相称，投身江湖。

最初的那几年很难，原先的江湖是周父口中的刀光剑影，是不想练功的两个孩子偷偷跑去茶馆听的三侠五义，直到身在其中时，年长一些的孟鹤堂才知道，江湖是一潭静水，表面无波无澜，实则深不见底。  
年青的武师想尽了一切办法在这静水中挣扎，孟鹤堂带着尚且年幼的周九良，保过镖、跑过码头、做过打手，挣回一点一丝的碎银子，两人再掰成半省着花。孟鹤堂学会了缝衣做饭，学会了在小少爷梦中哭泣的夜晚轻声哄劝，学会了愈发精进的一身武艺，也学会了尘世中的一切经营。  
周九良不再是少爷，他的一双手也长出了茧，年幼时的不甘与悲戚都化作了表面的平静，孟鹤堂变成了他的世界。他不敢再去想念曾经光鲜温暖的一切，只愿把视线锁定在孟鹤堂越发挺拔的背肩，他沉默着，修习父亲未完全教授给他的一招一式，努力让自己更加强壮，更能担当。  
他想亲手杀死用长枪贯穿父亲身体的那个人，亦想把十三岁那年欺负孟鹤堂年轻，对他恶语相向的镖师揍个鼻青脸肿。

周九良的成年礼本该十里八乡一同道贺，也许那时显赫英武的小少爷已经定了亲，也许已经能撑起一片家业，可是那一切都在冉冉火光中逝去了，只余下孟鹤堂省吃俭用为他打来的一柄新剑。周九良常用的那把佩剑已经不再适合他的身量，即将加冠的少年成长飞快，佩剑在他手中逐渐小得有些可笑。  
孟鹤堂坐在他身边，小心翼翼地拆开了佩剑的包裹，将剑柄送到了他的面前，笑得腼腆：“哥哥从新年那会儿就在准备了，还好能付得起。”那柄剑寒光凛凛，剑柄已经被孟鹤堂修整过，贴心地缠绕着防滑的布条，周九良沉默不语，满饮了杯中廉价的酒，酒气上头，烧得他浑身燥热。  
周九良接过了剑，在客栈厢房中耍了几招几式，脚步便有些踉跄。孟鹤堂收走了他的酒杯，在温软烛光中，嗔怪的神色显得妩媚温柔，孟鹤堂以前不是这样的，他也曾经意气风发，浑身棱角，一言不合便拔剑相向。  
周九良心里忽然有点痛，他看着孟鹤堂的眉眼，忽然上前把他压在了床铺上。  
酒气从唇间过入，孟鹤堂太过于震惊，以至于根本没有反抗，他看着周九良近在咫尺的眉眼一点点清晰，感觉到周九良的身体把他压得呼吸困难，原来自己护在身后的小少爷，已经是个比他还要强壮的青年了。周九良放肆地抚摸着孟鹤堂的身体，他为那把剑省吃俭用，腰肢瘦成了盈盈一把，不似少年时脸颊圆润、腰间有软软的肉，年幼的周九良一碰那里，他便一弹老远，笑着说“哥哥怕痒”。  
孟鹤堂开始挣扎了，他亦是习武之人，且修为远远在周九良之上，不知是酒气迷蒙了眼睛，还是有意留情，他只是茫然地推拒着周九良热切的激吻和抚爱，轻声喃喃自语：“我是你哥哥。”

周九良知道他是哥哥，从小把自己养大的哥哥，挨了欺负却还要哄自己别哭的哥哥，省吃俭用只为了给他换一柄剑的哥哥，他一生都离不开的、挚爱的哥哥。

“我知道。”周九良扯开了剑柄上的布带，双手用力按住了孟鹤堂挣扎的身体，布带缠绕上了孟鹤堂的手腕，绕了三圈竟然还有富余，周九良咬破了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，两人的口腔中都是丝丝血腥，孟鹤堂动弹不得，他不知道自己是不是真的动弹不得，甚至惊讶于一条破布就能束缚住自己习武多年的身体，周九良扯开了他的衣襟，大手滚烫，带着剑柄磨出的茧子，蹂躏着他胸前娇嫩柔软的两点。  
孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，他感觉到周九良正在毫不留情地啮咬着他颈侧的皮肉，痛感与快感同时袭来，孟鹤堂被束缚在床头的手猛地攥成了拳。

年轻的少爷被娇纵太过，他身处江湖，却仍旧过分地天真不谙世事，急不可耐的挺入把安静的孟鹤堂逼出了一声痛呼，侵占的动作停下，周九良伏下了身，双臂与孟鹤堂紧紧相拥，他性器滚烫，一点一点楔入了孟鹤堂青涩紧致的身体，孟鹤堂木然地呻吟着，在剧烈的痛楚与丝丝血腥气中体味着被完全占有的快乐。  
极乐迟到些许，孟鹤堂猛地挺起了身，将自己送入蛮横无理的弟弟怀中，周九良紧紧地抱着他，下身一下下贯穿那个已经红肿不堪的秘处，孟鹤堂满脸的眼泪，配上因情欲而妩媚的表情，让周九良无法忍耐，初尝禁果的小少爷并没有坚持多长时间，这场荒诞而突然的性爱在小少爷的一声闷哼里戛然而止。  
颈窝有些温热，孟鹤堂从令人眩晕的高潮中慢慢清醒，他叹了口气，侧过脸亲吻周九良的耳朵，他的弟弟在轻轻颤抖，啜泣声一如他九岁那年，抱着孟鹤堂说“哥哥我怕”，孟鹤堂忽然接受了这一切，他挣开了手腕上的布条，轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背：“好了，我在呢。”

后来几天，如果不是孟鹤堂的走姿还有些许别扭，两人就当这件事情已经随风而逝，谁都没有再提起那晚的疯狂，两人依旧形影不离，兄友弟恭。  
孟鹤堂从未放弃过打听仇家的下落，他们一路南下，每个城镇停留几日，做些盘缠，便又追逐着蛛丝马迹车马不停，在这个城镇初初立了足，已有几户人家委托两位年轻的武师看家护院，或者输送信物，慢慢地，两人赚了些钱，周围常来常往的居民也都有了交情。  
周九良是爱着孟鹤堂的，爱他年轻却有担当，爱他耀眼坚强，爱所有为人所知的、无人知晓的孟鹤堂的一切。爱与被爱是在黑暗中的对弈，无人知道下一步是满盘皆输还是一步登天，所以周九良不敢再下，只敢偷偷地暗示着自己，孟鹤堂也爱他。  
邻家时常留这对兄弟吃饭，孟鹤堂知道他们也并不是广开粥棚的富余，这家羞怯的小女儿正当年，每每孟鹤堂在家中，总会温一壶酒，温柔沉默地为他斟上。孟鹤堂不喜欢喝酒，也不怎么会喝酒，他不知道该把这杯温热的酒囫囵不知滋味地吞下肚去，还是残忍地放至冰凉，可是他没想到，这杯让他进退为难的酒，会被周九良胡乱泼在地上。

当这家人明确地与孟鹤堂商议婚事时，一直保持沉默的周九良却强硬了起来，他说孟鹤堂早有婚约时，脖颈的青筋简直要逸出皮肤来，他不怎么会撒谎，脸颊耳朵都通红，孟鹤堂没有否认他的话，只是抱歉地笑了笑，当晚带着周九良离开了这座城镇。  
他没有安定下来的资格，一切都还未尘埃落定。  
天色将亮时，两人找了一间客栈歇脚，连夜的奔袭让孟鹤堂有些疲惫，周九良一句话都没有与他多说，像是年少时被孟鹤堂拒绝了什么请求，赌着气收敛笑容，又忍不住偷瞥孟鹤堂的神色一样。睡眼惺忪的小二为两人准备了些洗漱的热水，便又打着哈欠离开了，孟鹤堂脱下了沾满风尘的外衣，把自己浸在浴桶里洗了干净，从屏风后出来，却看到周九良在擦拭那柄剑。  
他的弟弟神色落寞，方才刻意冷淡的眉眼都耷拉了下来，委屈得像只被主人冷淡的小狗。  
孟鹤堂忽然有些无力。

周九良匆匆洗浴之后，便披着衣服跑了出来，好像在怕孟鹤堂会反悔，急切的样子看得孟鹤堂有点想笑。  
一开始是试探的吻，孟鹤堂仍旧不懂，这种唇舌间的游戏为什么会让周九良呼吸急促，自己心跳加速，吻蔓延到了脖颈胸膛，孟鹤堂翻身而上，手上按在了周九良胸膛，他俯身下去，在周九良嘴角轻吻：“怕不怕我抛下你？”  
周九良在笑，他的手臂环住了孟鹤堂的腰肢，把孟鹤堂微微勃起的下身按在自己身体上，由着孟鹤堂轻轻磨蹭，他侧过脸，方便孟鹤堂去寻他的嘴唇，吻变得温柔而缠绵，孟鹤堂的舌尖是这个世界上第二柔软的东西，仅次于他的那颗心。周九良轻咬着孟鹤堂的舌尖，手掌在他后颈抚摸，挺了挺胯让孟鹤堂明确他已经被挑起的欲望。  
周九良没有回答孟鹤堂的问题，但他已经有了答案。  
孟鹤堂的唇舌用来做这种事情有些暴殄天物，他跪在周九良腿间，努力张嘴去把勃起的巨物吞下，他的口腔温热柔软，舌尖游走着，舔舐掉性器头部溢出的咸腥液体，这种画面只存在于周九良的绮梦里，如今却如此真实。孟鹤堂机械地吞吐着性器，手指轻抚根部，不敢用力，像是在对待一件珍宝，他抬了抬头，小心翼翼地观察着周九良的反应，让周九良忍不住按住了他的后脑，逼迫他吞吐地更深。  
孟鹤堂生理性的干呕惹得口腔收缩更甚，性器在口腔中跳动了一下，紧接着，孟鹤堂的口腔就被急不可耐的周九良解放了，小少爷起身把哥哥掀翻在了床铺上，蛮横而温柔地分开了他的双腿。孟鹤堂的嘴唇嫣红，随着急促的喘息一张一合，像是搁浅的鱼，周九良吻了上去，舌头在孟鹤堂口中搜刮，企图寻觅到自己曾经攻占过这里的证明。  
孟鹤堂的身体敏感不已，周九良甚至觉得他比上次仓促的性爱中更加诱人，他学会了张开双腿寻求解决欲望的方法，两厢情愿的性爱原来这样令人舒服，梦一样的极乐中，周九良抱紧了孟鹤堂的腰肢，在他颈侧烙下了牙印，他看着孟鹤堂暂时失却了神采的眼睛，落下了最温柔的一个吻：“哥哥。”  
孟鹤堂下意识轻抚他的额头回应，后穴在缓慢地一翕一合，像是要把周九良榨个干净，欲望纾解了的毛头小子干脆又往深处顶了顶，把孟鹤堂逼出了一声闷哼，他有些无奈地扯住了周九良的耳朵，重复了一遍说过的话，这次，这句话并不是一个问题：“还怕不怕我抛下你？”  
周九良依旧没有回答，他根本不用回答，从第一次叫孟鹤堂“哥哥”开始，他就从来不怕哥哥有朝一日会抛下自己。

天际泛起了鱼肚白，周九良睁开了眼睛，这几年他逐渐习惯了比孟鹤堂早醒，无论两人是在保镖的途中，还是暂住在某个需要武师的家宅大院，他都会提前一些睁开眼睛，或是与孟鹤堂温存一会儿，或是早些出门为孟鹤堂准备些吃食热水之类。  
孟鹤堂靠在床头，姿势并不安逸，他的手仍旧摸在枕下，这是他多年未变的习惯。周九良轻轻握住了他的手，起身把他拥进了怀内，孟鹤堂睡得并不沉，悠悠睁开了眼睛，手臂环上了周九良腰际：“怎么醒这么早？”  
周九良蹭着他的颈窝，轻声问：“梦到什么了？”其实他不是不知道孟鹤堂十数年如一日的噩梦，因为他也一样，一入夜就又回到那场熊熊大火之中。  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，他瞥见窗缝中有浅淡的绿色，那是堤边的柳烟，他轻轻出了口气，凑上去吻周九良的耳朵：“梦到你叫了我一声哥哥。”  
这里是江南，不是京城，这里有杨柳堤岸、夜半更声，没有冲天的火光和刺鼻的血腥。  
这里是江湖浮沉，山河路远，身边是他与世界唯一的牵绊，是他的剑鞘，是他的奔波劳碌与快意恩仇，是他有所留恋、有所牵绊的一生。


End file.
